My High School Life
by no.regrets.for.now
Summary: Let's read about the story of Sakura Haruno's high school life.There she meets boys, trouble, fanboys/girls, her best friends, wait!Could she meet the luv of her life there? Read on. Pairings:Sasuxsaku, inoxshi. tenxnej, naruxhina and slight sasoxsaku.


Heyaz!! This is my very first not one-shot fanfic…so please take it easy!! smiles Enjoy….

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…if I did….Sakura and Sasuke would be together…hehehe….ahem…well….on with the story…

* * *

**Chapter 1: Boy Meets Girl.**

* * *

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Lyrics**

_**Flashback**_

**Introduction/description of the characters**

* * *

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNG!!**

**THUMP!**

"Ouch! I should have thrown that little monster!! Arghh!! Now im awake I should go to school." complained a 14 year old girl while caressing her bottom.

* * *

**Sakura Haruno, heiress to the Haruno Corporation, has pastel pink hair that length to her mid-back and she is a happy-go-lucky girl even though her parents go away for business trips. She goes to Konoha Treasure High School for the first time. **(AN: Don't kill me. I swear it just popped in my mind and she is currently a sophomore or a 2nd year student. Another Note: Here in the philippines, 2nd year students are in the ages of 14-15.)** She is really smart for age and does well in class. She hates History and loves P.E and English.**

* * *

Sakura continued her daily routine…she took a bath, ate breakfast, brushed her teeth and got dressed.

"I should really go to class. It's already 6:25."

She took her bag and her pink iPod and then went to her black limousine. As she was listening to her iPod, she remembered the times when she was still a 6th grader. She remembered those times.

'_I miss them!!' _

As her limousine stopped in front of the school gate, everyone looked at the limousine itching to know who the occupant/s is/are. The driver went out and opened the door to reveal a beautiful lady. Everyone gasped at the sight. She looks like an angel. Everyone stared at Sakura and she cheerfully smiles at the people.

"Sakura-chan?? Is that you??" asked a group of girls.

"Huh?? Ino-chan, Tenten-chan, Hina-chan, Michi-chan(AN: My Original character.)??…I missed you all!!" she exclaimed as she ran and hugged the group of girls.

"I didn't know you go here!" the blonde-haired girl exclaimed.

* * *

**Ino Yamanaka owns a famous flower company called Chained Fortress (AN: God…I really make lame names…don't I??). She is a bright girl and a bit crazy when it comes to shopping. She's smart but she loathes Math. She is Sakura's best friend.**

* * *

"Well, my parents left me here in Tokyo. They're not coming home until next year."

"We really missed you." The pearl eyed girl said.

* * *

**Hyuuga Hinata's family owns Serenity Tea, a well known tea company. She is very smart, and also a bit shy to other people but not to her friends. She's also known for her art in creating novels. She is a very sweet girl even though her father is a bit strict on her.**

* * *

They agreed at the statement.

"Sakura, where did you go to school when you were still a 1st year student?" asked a curious black haired girl.

* * *

**Miyazawa Christine is the genius among the girls. Her smooth black hair lengths to her shoulders; her parents lives in America so she also lives alone. She is a friendly gal….always ready to do good things. She is a famous actress and singer but in showbiz, people recognize her as MiChi (The first two letters of Miyazawa and 'C', 'H' and 'I' of Christine)**

* * *

"Well, I went to Angels of the City High School. That school is very strict to students; you can't even talk out loud! I just couldn't stand the silence….it's too deafening. A bit overacting there but I just can't stand that school. I don't really have friends there." She told them.

"It's ok. You'll have fun here. Uhm…..shouldn't we go to class??  
The brunette asked.

* * *

**Tenten isn't the girly type. She doesn't like girly stuff like shopping, make-up, dresses and etc. But she is girly on her own way.****. Like Ino she hates Math but she is intelligent. Her hair is tied into two buns which looks cute on her. She is a well-known volleyball player.**

* * *

"I think Tenten-chan is right." Hinata said.

The girls went inside the building; when they were about to go inside their room…

"Oh mother of a prostitute...can you please tell our teacher that I have to go to the principal to get my books. Why didn't I get it yesterday… I'm so forgetful!!" and with that, she dashed off not allowing her friends to say something.

"Sure forehead girl! Don't worry!!" Ino shouted and they went inside their room.

WITH SAKURA:

KNOCK!! KNOCK!!

"Come in." A voice said.

"Uhm…excuse me ma'am. May I get my books??" Sakura asked.

"What's your name??" the secretary asked Sakura.

"Haruno Sakura."

The secretary wrote Sakura's full name on a receipt and gave it to her; she stood up and took the books on the shelf and gave it to Sakura.

"Here are your books."

"Thank you ma'am." She said and stood up ….

As she was about to open the door, someone opened it forcefully and it hit Sakura…..hard. Sakura fainted because of the impact, well who wouldn't??

"Oh fuck." Said a black-haired boy. He took Sakura bridal-style to the school clinic.

MEANWHILE…..

"What's taking Sakura so long?" Ino asked Hinata who was beside her.

"I don't know. Maybe we should go and check on her." She told Ino.

"Okay. Let's go but first let's ask permission. You ask."

"No you ask." Hinata protested.

"How about rock paper scissors?" Ino asked.

"Sure."

ROCK PAPER SCISSORS!!

Ino: PAPER Hinata: SCISSORS

"Yay. I won." Hinata exclaimed.

"How about another round??" she said with big round puppy dog eyes.

"NO." she said without looking at her eyes.

"Pretty pwease??" Ino pleaded but still Hinata won't agree.

5 Minutes of Ino's pleading was tough for Hinata so she gave up…..and ended up glaring at Ino.

"YES!!" Ino shouted with joy.

Everyone looked at her. "What seems to be the problem Miss Yamanaka??" her teacher asked her questionably.

"Well, Can I go to the bathroom with Hinata?"

"You may proceed." And with that, her teacher continued babbling about geometry.

Ino was the one who asked permission.

MEANWHILE IN THE CLINIC…..

"Where am i??"

"You're at the school clinic." The black haired guy said bluntly.

* * *

**Sasuke Uchiha is the heir of Uchiha Corporation. He is rich, famous, and extremely cute or should I say hot. He is a genius and good at mostly everything. He has won a lot of competitions about anything. He hates fangirls. He is cold to others but not really to his friends.  
**

* * *

"Uhmm….who are you please??" Sakura asked.

TBC

* * *

I'm sorry for the shitty story, i wrote this ages ago and i was itching to post and continue this.

I think i wont continue this until i have at least 10 reviews.

Reviews are accepted.

Flames shall be deleted.

??


End file.
